


Bra Trouble

by owlpockets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas doesn't understand bras, Deanna helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Art by the magnificent [jarvi](http://jarvipie.tumblr.com/). An illustrated genderswap story in three parts. Written/drawn for and originally posted at [Destiel Week](http://destielweek.tumblr.com/). NSFW!

 

Cas rolled her shoulders, dark eyebrows twitching to express her consternation. Deanna paused at the bathroom door where she had been cleaning a jagged cut on her arm, concerned that the angel had been hurt. She couldn’t think what else might cause such an uncharacteristic gesture.

“Sore wings?” she quipped as Cas repeated the motion.

“No, but something seems to be off….”

Deanna opened her mouth to ask, but the words escaped her when Cas unexpectedly opened the top buttons of her shirt and peered down.

“I believe my undergarments have come undone.”

Of all the possibilities, bra problems had been low on Deanna’s list. While it had occurred to her that the vessel must wear one under that suit, she also noticed that clothing seemed to be the least of the angel’s worries. “Uhh…”

“It must have opened during the fight. I will fix it,” Cas stated and began untucking her blouse.

Deanna shrugged and returned to her task at the sink. “Okay, you do that.”

Not two minutes later, Cas’s distressed voice reached her ears. “Deanna, I think I need help.” Upon exiting the bathroom she was not prepared for the sight that greeted her. Cas had somehow gotten her bra tangled up around her shoulders. One cup had managed to land on the correct breast, albeit upside down, but the other was located over Cas’s ear, hooks caught in her hair. It would be kinky if it weren’t so funny.

“This is…new.”

“Apparently, I don’t understand this garment,” Cas replied dryly. “I can’t move without tearing it.”

Deanna pursed her lips and suppressed the laughter threatening to bubble up. She disentangled Cas and put the bra back on her correctly. “As cute as this little lace number is, tomorrow we’re going to buy you some practical underwear.”


	2. Part 2

“I just don’t understand why a bra is necessary at all if women wear clothes anyway. I have seen many culturally sanctioned undergarments over the years and this one makes the least sense, being neither seen nor significantly shaping.”

Deanna rolled sideways onto her back with a sigh, purposefully snapping Cas’s bra band out of irritation. The angel didn’t seem to notice. While the situation had initially taken a turn for the exciting, she couldn’t get Cas to focus. _Are we gonna fuck or what?_ she wanted to ask, but instead reined in her blunt retort. “Look, you try running around with those things constantly bouncing all over the place and see how good it feels.”

Cas turned her face toward Deanna and gave her an uncomprehending stare. Obviously, angels didn’t have many problems with sore tits. Deanna rolled her eyes. “They get sore, genius.”

“Oh.” She seemed satisfied with that explanation.

At least, Deanna hoped she’d fulfilled her curiosity for a while, because having a pseudo-philosophical discussion about ladies’ underwear was not how she had envisioned the rest of the evening. “…Can we get back to this now?” She slipped her fingers under the lace detail at the top of Cas’s panties. They matched the bra and the overall effect was quickly draining blood from Deanna’s brain to other aspects of her anatomy.

“Yes, of course,” Cas answered, suddenly attentive as she grabbed Deanna’s wrist to prevent her from withdrawing. “I think you have a lot to teach me.” 


	3. Part 3

“Yes, these seem much less complex than the one I have.” Cas looked relieved as she watched Deanna gather a handful of hangers with various colors and styles of sports bras. After the entanglement incident of the previous night, Deanna certainly did not want a repeat and was choosing only simple pull-ons.

“Yeah, well. Couldn’t you have, like, accessed Jenny’s memories about how to put on a bra or something?” Deanna grabbed the angel’s arm and steered her toward the dressing room.

“It’s not that simple, Deanna. Besides, it…shouldn’t have been so difficult….” Cas looked pink around the ears, something completely new and a little out of character. Secretly, Deanna thought her embarrassment was endearing.

In front of the mirror, Deanna made her try on several bras before she was satisfied she had found Cas a comfortable one. It was a pale blue, light enough not to show through Cas’s white shirt, with adjustable straps. “How’s that?”

“It’s good, I think. Easy.” Cas turned slightly to view the back.

“Jump around a bit, see how it feels. That’s the real test.” And if Deanna was planning to take the opportunity to get an eyeful, well, that was just a bonus.

“Okay.” Cas took a few experimental hops in place, then some higher and more enthusiastic jumps, and finally reached forward to touch her toes. “Oh, this is very nice.”

Deanna wondered idly if there were security cameras in the dressing room. She decided there probably were. “Yes, yes it is.”


End file.
